


jims vore stories

by sleepysin



Category: 3 Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breeding Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, No Boys Allowed, Non fatal, Oviposition, Soft Vore, dont be mad broham, dont vibe with vore then dont look, endosomaphilia, give me those dirty comments yo, i want to hear my fellow pervs, im crap at writing, jim get ate by dudes, only men and a twunk, sentient stomachs, sorta - Freeform, were you dudes at, you got a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysin/pseuds/sleepysin
Summary: stories about jim getting ate by dudes. nough said
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Jim Lake Jr./Kanjigar (Tales of Arcadia), Varvatos vex/jim, gunmar/ jim lake jr
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13





	1. the alien bro and jim

Jim was being held tightly at his sides, his arms pinned to him.  
"var Vex hasn't seen food on this planet like you before" "im not food!" var Vex makes a long slimy lick over Jim face "var Vex disagrees. you clearly are food"  
"no im not!" another slow long lick. jim's face is dripping now "var Vex knows you taste like food, you look like food, and you smell like food. you clearly are food. and food is to be eaten"  
var Vex opens his large mouth and is about to tuck Jim's face into it "wait wait wait!" var Vex stops and looks at him  
"var Vex wonders why the food keeps making noises. the only noises food makes is when it makes my stomach gurgle and groan in pleasure"  
"okay! okay! how's about this. i can please you in....other ways....just so im not eaten!" "hm...." var Vex's stomach grumbles  
"var Vex's stomach thinks otherwise. it want's you inside. it demands it. now be silent food and accept your fate"  
"wait!" "var Vex is getting annoyed now. be silent food! no more talking! you will be within the confines of var Vex's stomach shortly"  
"we could...have sex!" "var Vex does not wish to commit reproduction with food" "please! i can prove I'm better at that than being food!"  
"hm...var Vex hasn't mated in quite some time....very well...if food can prove that it is indeed more pleasurable than being eaten, then the food will be spared from my stomach."  
Jim is dropped as var Vex powers down his armor: idk. just go with it. "var Ve-" before he can really say anything, Jim 'aka food' shoves his face into the aliens crotch, slurping up his dick.  
"var Vex's food is eager to please it's master" Jim looks up as he slurps the long blue alien cock. it glows and hardens, hes rubbing the large thick shaft with his hands that isn't in his throat.  
soon he goes deeper and deeper, until it is completely within Jim  
"var Vex is feeling very pleased indeed. mmmh~ perhaps my food might become my pet food instead." Jim was relieved...at least he wouldn't be digested now...  
var Vex pats Jims head, as Jim's going to work. slurping the shaft as deep into his throat as he could take. which pretty much was all of it. he hummed in delight and listened to the moans  
the alien was making  
Jim sped up his slurping and sucking. really deep throating it as quickly and as much as he could. var Vex breathed harder. he grabbed Jims horns and started to fuck Jim's throat  
"v-var v-vex's pet food is a-a-bout to consume my seed" jim moaned and let the alien go to town. he thrust deep into jims throat haard a few quick times before blasting his thick seed down  
jims thoat  
var Vex huffed and grunted feeling his orgasm be swallowed down by the little troll twunk. "ahhhhh var Vex's cock has been satisfied. perhaps i will breed you often.  
i wonder if impregnation will occur"  
(i got a breeding kink...sue me yo >.>) var Vex slowly pulls his cock out of Jim's throat, the shaft leaving through his lips. the hot pulsing member was gripped and rubbed by its owner,  
getting the last few shots out all over Jim's face "there. var Vex has been properly satisfied. for now. i shall indeed commit to full intercourse at another time" "So...i...can go?"  
"yes. in a manner of speaking" Jim made a phew and stood up. his arms were pinned to his side once more "hey! you said i could go!"  
"var Vex spoke only the truth. you will go into his stomach" "what but we had a deal!" "var Vex will grant mercy to food by avoiding digestion. however, from now on i shall own and breed  
you frequently. now. var Vex's stomach gets to enjoy you"  
"wa-" CHOMP Jim's head was thrust into var Vex's mouth. it was...glowing....and slippery...his tongue was exploring Jim's neck. the throat was right in front of Jim's face. it quivered and swallowed,  
eager to send a new meal down. var Vex pushed Jim in deeper, taking the first swallow. GULP. Jim's head was sent down the glowing how fleshy tube. it felt so tight, hot, humid, and wet. another  
swallow and Jim was officially being eaten. he wasn't food! why did no one ever understand that? first it was draal, then it was arrrg, then it was bular, then it was gunmar, and now it's var Vex.  
he just can't catch a break!

another swallow, sent him deeper. he could already start to hear var Vexs heartbeat around him. he could feel the alien starting to rip off his cloths. great. now he's being eaten by an alien who  
just ruined his cloths. those were his favorite! well, at least it couldn't get any worse....right? another swallow. Jim should honestly be used to this by now. all the throats he's been sent down,  
multiple times, he really never did get used to it. he secretly loved being food for the bigger guys though~ something so....loving....just being food....something to eat....be taken in by a stomach  
and owned by it....he really was owned by stomachs wasn't he?  
another swallow. Jim just sighed and accepted his fate. well, on the plus, he met an alien!...and....is being eaten by said alien. another swallow. Jim's groin was now being played withy by the  
tongue. Jim natrually humped, which made the next swallow even deeper. Jim was somewhat excited...a new home...an alien!...being food did have it's perks!  
well, no one else gets to boast how they lived in an aliens stomach!. another gulp. he wondered how deep the throat he was in now. Gunmar's was by far the longest one. and  
the biggest stomach too. too bad that one seemed just as evil as it's owner  
another swallow. Jim was...excited...he always was a bit too eager to be owned by stomachs...he just...loved them...and they loved him...

another swallow. Jim wondered what I'd be like to lay an aliens eggs. he's already laid at least one from all the other guy's. he just couldn't help but love it~

another swallow. this throat really is long. Jim was a bit too excited...thinking about getting knocked up by an alien. sex, breeding, and being eaten. first person to ever have that  
happen!....exciting  
another swallow. 'geez this guys throat is taking forever' Jim wonders. he wiggles around a bit, kinda getting bored, wanting to hurry up and go to his new home. another swallow.  
his head finally pushes up against the opening, he started to spill out into his new home. his feet were finally in vex's mouth. one final swallow and he was fully within the alien  
as jim spilled out within the stomach he was already slipping against the pulsing walls. finally the last of him joined up. the opening closing for good. "whoa" jim says, looking at the  
glowing walls and acids. those juices were already rising. "Well, introductions i guess....I'm jim...typically good...yeah ive..kinda...been eaten....like...a lot" the stomach gurrgled and churned  
"well, let's get the introduction over with, not that im not excited, im just saying" the stomach tighend up and gave jim a hard full body squeeze  
he heard var Vex give a big burp and pat his stomach. "var Vex will keep you in there. you belong in my stomach and that is your home now pet. i will breed and impregnate you later"  
Jim just smiled, then winced as the stomach squeezed harder, while in a fetal position. the juices rose fully above his head. he knew the drill. before hand, he took a deep breath. the stomach  
was doing it's first 'soak meet and greet'. at least that's what jim called it. stomachs typically squeezed you, see how big you are, how tight they can get, how long you can hold your breath for,  
how much they can massage you until they figure out your here to stay, not just become mush like other food  
the walls squeezed harder, it almost hurt. then they let up and relaxed, the juices lowered beneath jims head. he breathed again. the next part always was his favorite. it started to squeeze  
and massage him, working him in the juices fully. really making sure he's nice and soaked to the bone  
"keeep it coming stomach, i love this" the stomach gurgled in reply. it seemed happy jim was excited!  
it gurgled for a while, making sure it's new pet was enjoy his bath.  
it squeezed harder and massaged more. jim moaned, this always was his favorite. it really wanting to claim him for it's own.....jim wanted to always bathe first before being eaten again....  
make sure the other stomachs don't get jealous he's 'cheating' on them

after the stomachs had it's fun, it slowly relax and expanded. Jim slipped under the now rising fluids, his head above it all "sweet. dinner time" the stomach gurgled, jim seemed to know the  
ropes  
Jim opened his mouth and started to feed. the stomach gurgled happily, it's pet knows when to eat!  
the flavor really wasn't something he could place. he laughed when he noticed his tummy start to glow. all of this was pretty neat! by far the most interesting! he could get used to this  
he eagerly kept feeding, the stomach churning, rising it's juices more, his pet was hungry!  
after a good bit of time jim stopped. he stretched out and relaxed himself he splashed more juices onto himself and rubbed himself all over. the stomach gurgled happily. it's pet was playful!

"well, what do you ay stomach? let's get to know each other! your new pet is here to play! just as a warning, i might lay my eggs in you" the stomach walls massaged jim, and gurgled.  
jim laughed as he rubbed up against the walls, which rubbed back. he began to lick and squish the walls, letting it squish him back  
the stomach tightened up as he felt some pats "mmmh. var Vexs stomach is satisfied. my new food must be entertaining it well. enjoy your new home within var Vex. you will be bred later.  
my stomach's your owner now. let it do as it pleases food." another burp and a few more pats. the alien was friendly! and the stomach even more so. living in an alien is gonna be fun!  
the stomach tightened Jim up and massaged him. the next part always was nap time. jim knew it had to be. that's how it always went. he was a bit sad, he wanted to splash around and play!  
well, its his master, and he has all the time in the world to do it  
"i love you master" the stomach gurgled back and massaged more

....................

ahem  
the life of jim has just gone from one sexual encounter then turned stomach occupant to another. sometimes it's being eaten first then breed roughly until his brains leave his body,  
or sometimes it's being breed by the dude bigger than him. using him like a moaning living sex toy, that happens to be a good meal post sex  
his current status? riding an aliens dick,  
being bred like crazy until he practically lays an entire clutch of eggs for the alien

currently var vex laid back, his arms behind his head as Jim bounced on his dick, moaning in horny need  
"var Vex is mmmm~ enjoying this cross species breeding. var Vex wonders how many times he can breed before impregnation occurs"  
Jim just moaned and begged more  
var Vex made a type of pleasured noise "var Vex enjoys his foods reproductive needs. biological impregnation is enjoyable. var vex will have to breed you far more often. how many eggs do you think  
your body will physically produce? a good scientific test should suffice"  
"the food must beg var Vex to impregnate him" "p-please! master!" "more begging is required" "please! let me lay a clutch! more! i need to bear your offspring!"  
"you truly do have reproductive needs. var Vex will partake in it. hm. cross species breeding might result in interesting findings."  
var Vex growled and grabbed jims hips, he started to pound into him "va-var Ve-Vex will begin impregnation shortly" jim moaned loudly "biological needs are so....interesting. i must explore it more.  
first by reproducing with you. var Vex wonders if you could mother a potential colony here"  
var Vex fucked harder until he slammed a few more times, fucking his thick glowing blue load into jim. var Vex fucked a few more times after that. "ah. mmh~ biological reproduction is enjoyable.  
no wonder this planet partakes in it frequently. as i will do with you now, before returning you to var Vexs stomach  
var Vex pulled Jim off, only to set his bak on the ground. var Vex grabbed Jim's hips and started to fuck him into the ground. "va-var Ve-Vex's need to reproduce is spiking, strangely." Jim just moaned louder.  
he wasn't even touching himself. the pleasure was so immense that he blew his load "huh, the food has had his own sexual reproductive needs purged. i will not be impregnated.  
however, you will". var Vex fucked him harder, really fucking jim into the dirt. then he blew his second load. "var Vex's reproductive organs still demand attention. what affliction has the food  
placed upon my body to cause such a reaction?! no matter. if the food demands more breeding, then var Vex will participate"  
he let Jim's hips fall to the ground with a heavy thud. the twunk troll's body still ached for sex....it was going into heat. "ah. the food biological needs are spiking because it's going into a  
far more demanding reproductive state. that answers my question as to why my body still demands to breed with you. you are producing pheromones for alpha males to breed with you.  
your body demands fertilization, var Vex will comply: for scientific purposes of course"  
var Vex stood all the way up and picked Jim's hips up. he started to slam into Jim. Jim's back bent slightly as it was picked up from his hips.  
more fucking, Jim's body went into full heat now. everything was a blur. Jim watched as blue cum leaked out of his ass and drip out onto the ground. var Vex had another orgasm.  
"var Vex must have impregnated you by now! yet my body still demands to reproduce! the foods biology is still so strange. it still demands breeding. var Vex will once again comply to it's food's needs"  
var Vex let Jim's body drop to the ground.var Vex looked at his hot messy form. "hm...the foods reproduction needs have yet to be met...how does var Vex breed you now...."  
var Vex got down on his knees and brought Jim over to him, he placed himself above Jim and started to fuck him. Jim wrapped his arms around ar Vex's neck and moaned. var Vex put his  
forearm on the ground, while the other arm pulled Jim's hips into his. Jim felt numb, hot, and horny. his ass was just drenched in var Vex's cum. the blue glowy liquid has leaked all over the  
ground, making it look like it was glowing earth  
Jim panted heavily and had his second orgasm. var Vex looked in between them "the food attempts impregnation yet again? doesn't it understand that it cannot do such a thing?"  
var Vex slams his hips again a few more times before cumming again. var Vex let's his dick slip out of Jim's body was he dropped Jim's hips. "var Vex is....vexed. the foods bodys physical needs have  
yet to be met...hmm....i find it hard to believe that I'm saying this, but var Vex needs rest. you will return to my stomach until further notice."  
Vex opened his mouth and pulled Jim's head into it. he began swallowing. Jim was returning home...  
.....  
9 months later. jim was crying in pain. he had just laid three large glowing eggs. var Vex was studying them. "you have physically produced three offspring all on your own.  
you have no requirements for a power source.....hmm.....interesting." var Vex tapped his jaw as he looked between a panting tired jim, and the large three glowing eggs next to him.  
"var Vex is eager to see his offspring hatch. you can and have clearly mothered my offspring. the foods body is most interesting. i shall continue to test with it. it is time to impregnate the  
food once more. var Vex is excited to see how many offspring your body can produce this time."  
with that. var Vex started like they did the very first time. laying back as he has jim ride him. Jim was sore like never before. not even gunmar made him this tired....he was....excited to  
have more kids with var Vex.....  
"i have impregnated and bred you multiple times, you only produced three eggs. ar Vex wants to try and have your body make at least 5 this time"  
and so, the breeding begins. Jim has a lot of motherhood to go through. how will he get out of this mess?  
THE END


	2. fuzzy dude and jim

Jim and Aarrrgghh were in Blinky's library, the owner was far off in whatever, point is Aarrrgghh and Jim are alone. let's just cut to the chase p;  
Jim was flippin through a book. Aarrrgghh stopped looking at his as he sniffed the air. he followed his nose around until he came to Jim. "hey big guy, what's up?"  
"mmmmh...smell good" "Thanks" Aarrrgghh dug his nose in deeper "mmmmh~" "what's up with you?" Jim laughs as he pats Aarrgghhs head as said the big troll dug his nose into Jim's chest and belly.  
Jim just giggled and patted Aarrrgghhs head. he always was funny. "mmmmmmmhhh~" "what makes me smell so good? i didn't change anything" "smell.....gooood...like.....mmmh...food"  
"huh?" "mmmhh...Jim....foood" "oh come on! not you too! why doesn't anyone understand that I'm not food!" "mmmhh....Jim....mmmhh....food~"  
"aww please don't try to eat me! I've been in 7 different troll stomachs in the past month! geez getting out of that last guy was difficult! and i thought Draal was always hungry."  
"Aarrrgghh....hungry... " "come on! i just want to read and enjoy my day! i really was hoping to actually spend a day outside of a stomach....wow that sounds weird when i say it"  
"mmmhh....gotta get Jim...gotta....eat foood" "well, at least it's with you dude. i think your the one i trust the most. i know for a fact you wouldn't even TRY to digest me"  
"......mmmhhh" "your not thinking that right?" "just wana eat" "well.....i guess i can't stop you" "mmmh...Jim...stomach"  
"yeah, guess I'll be in there in a few moments. can i at least take off my cloths?" Aarrrgghh had to be pushed away just for Jim to take off his shirt. he tossed it and Aarrrgghh followed after it.  
digging his nose into the shirt and moaning. Jim took off his pants, threw that, and then little by little, until Aarrrggghh was digging his nose into the actual food, and not the 'wrappers'  
"alright big dude, dig in. it's chow time" Aarrrgghh moaned some more until he starts to lick up long and slowly from Jim's stomach all the way upwards and off the face, the saliva making Jim's  
fur go up and dumb  
"WOW yours is thick! geez, Kubera slobber is so sticky!...tastes...kinda good actually. hey, lick me again" Aarrrggghh did so without any hesitation. another slow long lick and up the face  
Jim licked his lips and whatever spot he could. Aarrrgghh was smiling. what once was his friend, is now going to become his stomachs play thing  
"i know that look, every hungry troll has it....do you at LEAST see me as me?"  
Aarrrgghh shook his head no "Jim food now, not troll" "yeah that's what i thought. oh! hey, open your mouth."  
Aarrrgghh did as wide as he could. Jim stuck his head inside. he was tempted to tuck his head into the throat and head on down into his new home. he stopped himself first though. he wanted to play!  
Aarrrgghh was gentle! fun! he didn't just want to tear into Jim and gulp him down like he was the only food they've ever had. that last guy wouldn't stop jerking off and feeling the bulge jim made  
Jim rubbed his face all over Aarrrgghhs tongue, laughing as it moved and licked Jims head all over in reply followed by Aarrrgghhs own moans  
Jim ran his own tongue across Aarrrgghhs. licking and tasting his owners mouth. it was good! so thick and filling! it seemed to have a strong natural flavor! the other trolls seemed weaker compared to  
Aarrrgghhs! it tasted good! Jim couldn't wait to see what the stomach acids tasted like!. gulping it all down, having his friends stomach feed him. Jim moaned at the thought. now he REALLY wanted to  
get eaten. Jim pulled his head out, Aarrrgghh making a awww in displeasure that it ended  
"wow! THAT was fun! okay! now i want you to-" Aarrrgghhs eye's got a little....lustful. this always was the next step. the sex. the other trolls weren't very good. a lot didn't last long, weren't that big,  
didn't know what they were doing, or just sucked at it. Jim looked under Aarrrgghhs arm and whistled "nice piece big dude!" it was by far the biggest he's seen. it was even pierced.

Jim licked his lips, he looked into Aarrrgghhs eyes. "okay, BEFORE you eat me, i want you to fuck my brains out, okay?" "Brains?" "it's just a figure of speech, point is. get me pregnant big guy"  
"gotcha"  
Aarrrgghh turned to lay on his back. Jim got quick to work. he quickly licked the thick throbbing member, sliding his tongue all the way up the shaft and to the tip, he took it into his mouth and sucked.  
Aarrrgghh moaned and laughed "feels good...mmh..." Jim took more of him into his throat. he worked the shaft as best as he could, all while bobbing his head....he had to cheat he couldn't NOT  
swallow Aarrrgghhs load!. Jim went to work, letting the big mighty member flop out of his mouth and onto it's owner.

jim pulled it out with a wet plop "mmmh! you tasted great!" "more?" "ohhh yeah we are SO doing this more!" "me...master?" "oh yeah! you so own me!"  
"hehe pet food"  
Jim climbed on him and slowly sat on the tip, lowering himself and moaning "pregnant time?" "mmmhmmm"  
it took a bit of time, taking pauses and going deeper, until finally Jim had taken it to the base. Jim made a big PHEW and looked at Aarrrgghh. "so, ready to be a father?" "hehe yes mother!"  
"awww i am going to be a mother huh?"" "lots of times!" "I'm willing to lay entire clutch's for you" "hehe pregnant food pet"  
Jim laughed along with him as he slowly pulled up, letting the cock slowly glide out of him, Jim could feel it pulse a couple times. eager to reproduce!  
Jim lowered himself again. he did this repeatedly a few times. there combined moans filled the library. Jim closed his eyes and bit his lip. he was already hooked on this cock.  
he opend his eyes and he felt Aarrrgghh grab his hips. he thrusted up while pushing jim down into it, then pulled him up, and back down deep  
"come on big guy! breed me!" "mmmmhhh" "make me lay your eggs" "c-clutch" "ohh yeah, make me lay an entire clutch"  
Aarrrgghh was growling now as his eyes went a tad feral. he was in breeding mode~. He made Jim bounce on his thicc cock a few times before suddenly pinning Jim to the ground and fucking into him  
Aarrrgghh started to snarl. jim begged "come on big dude! fuck a clutch into me! breed me! make me your bitch" "f-food b-bitch" "ohh yeah, I'm your food! stuff me with eggs!" "c-clutch!"  
"ohh yeah make me lay a clutch!" Aarrrgghh grabbed his hips faster and was fucking Jim roughly into the floor  
he was drooling and moaning. watching the brute of a big troll dude pound into him. man, he was falling in love with Aarrrgghh  
Aarrrgghh was growling and snorting "c-clutch. b-breed." "come on! stuff me full! mount your pet! get me pregnant!" "p-pregnant"  
"breed me big dude!" "b-breed. e-eggs!" "warm fertile twunk to fuck right here, right under you. you like that~ my big brute troll dude? my master! my owner! the father to my  
eggs!"  
"e-eggs!"  
Aarrrgghh roared and fucked his load deep into jim. both holes now having Aarrrgghhs cum jammed into them. Jim kept moaning out breeding needs. things that any big troll dude would react to. breeding and  
knocking up jim in a feral lust.  
jim couldn't wait until his next heat. they would have fun  
Aarrrgghh was snorting and snarling, claiming the womb, owning turf. breeding his future babies into the world. 'fertile jim. breed. fertile jim. breed' his feral mind repeated  
Aarrrgghh slowed down as his orgasm started to end. He made a big breath of relief before bending his head down to look at jim. Jim looked up at him. they shared another giggle.  
"haha, got you pregnant!" "you sure did big dude! big troll~ you like that? breeding a nice fertile hole?" "mmmhhhmmm" "mmmh~ can't wait to lay your eggs"  
"mmmmhh clutch~"  
Aarrrgghh's hips kept thursting slowly, really making sure his load was nice and deeep in jim  
"well, that should do it, hopefully 9 months from now I'm laying a good amount of eggs for you" "mmmhhh~ clutch~" "and, when I'm done laying, want to know what's next?"  
"Uh...hatching?" "besides that" "uh...what?" "more breeding~" "more eggs?" "mmmhhmmm wana keep getting me pregnant big guy?" "yes! more eggs!"  
Aarrrgghh thrusted a couple more times before stopping. he licked his lips "mmmhhh foooood~ hungry~ stomach want~"  
He pulled out of jim, heavy sticky seed started to spill out. jim always was sad when it left his body. it was greedy and wanted to keep every drop inside of him  
Aarrrgghh pulled jim up until they were face to face. Aarrrgghh licked his lips again and sniffed at jim more "mmmhhh foood~" "so, am i food or am i jim?" "not jim, only foood~"  
"well, lets get to it! now, give me a nice biiig gulp big dude, i can't wait to see my new home!" Aarrrgghh licked his lips before assulting Jim with long slow licks  
"actually, get off, i want to do something" Aarrrgghh moved off of jim, letting him get up. "now, i want you to give me a nice tongue bath allll over"  
Aarrrgghh clapped his hands and licked his lips. his stomach growled "wants you inside" "I'll be right there!"  
Aarrrgghh wasted no time in licking Jim all over. inch by inch, every tiny bit of Jim was soaked in troll spit.  
he was dripping now all over. jim would take a finger and taste himself "mmmhhh~ okay big guy, open up! din dinis served!"  
Aarrrgghh nodded his head and opened wide. Jim wasted no time in putting his head inside. the throat quivered and swallowed, so excited for jim to be inside!  
jim laughed as Aarrrgghh ran his tongue over jims head and face. jim licked and kissed the tonge. "what was that saying? past the lips and gums, look out stomach here jim comes?"  
he gave a laugh before letting the throat take his head. a nice biiiig swallow

another swallow. jim could feel his head getting all slick and wet. the tight passage way pulled him down. he could pratically hear the stomach groan and gurgle in excitement  
'im comin big guy im comin' he mentally said. he always tried to open his eyes as he was being swallowed. see the world around him. another swallow.  
his arms were pinned to his sides and his shoulders in the throat  
another deep swallow. Jim looooved how tight and wet the throats were. he secretly wanted to get ride down one for a longer period. oh well, he enjoyed them while they lasted  
another deep powerful swallow. Jim could feel his lips being licked over. his crotch soaked by now. he thrusted a few times before having his own orgasm  
Aarrrgghh moaned, the loud noise dulled out all outside noises around jim  
another swallow. Aarrrgghhs tongue was exploring the inside of jim's thighs. his own seed's flavor drenched him, making him even better tasting  
another deep swallow 'geez Arrrgghhs thoat is long!'. Aarrrgghh cosed his mouth and did another swallow. jim was offically eaten!  
a couple more swallows until Jim's head pushed through the stomach's opening "finally, wow your throat is long"  
Jim filled up the stomach, slowly getting inside of it. the stomach quivered and gurgled. "hey stomach, names jim! i may or may not lay my eggs in you"  
the stomach gurgled in reply. it was already filling up with juices and massaging jim  
the usual, tight tight hug. bellly pats and burps. Aarrrgghh licking his lips with moans  
"mmmhhh food good!"

Aarrrgghh laid on his back and rubbed his stomach, patting jim's bulge and watching it wiggle and squirm "hehe, food moving"  
the stomach worked itself harder over jim. "wow, your a really friendly one! just like Aarrrgghh is!" the stomach gurgled and squuzed tighter, was that a thank you?  
now, it was time for the soak! the rubbing strong stomach gave jim his nice first soak and bath. churning and working itself against jim so every inch was nice and wet  
the churning walls gurgled around jim, maybe it really took a liking to jim!  
it started to rise above his head, he took a deep gulp of air before he was fully submerged and worked over. it relaxed itself and lowered it's juices, only slighty. its new pet nice and bathed!  
"thanks!" he gave a nuzzle and a kiss, the stomach gurgled back along with a massage, which jim smooshed his face into and nuzzled it more  
the fluids rose and jim took no time to wait. he started to drink and gulp. he always loved his first feeding time~ always the most fun when the flavors a surprise!  
it tasted....weirdly like Aarrrgghhs sperm. it had a thick slightly vanilla taste to it. jim took big gulps and really wanted to fill up. he wished this was an actual bath of Aarrrgghhs jizz,  
oh well a morsel can dream~

jim made his own burp and he patted the stomach squishy walls "Alright, im done eating~" the stomach gurgled in reply. it tighten itself back up. jim heard Aarrrgghh burp a few times and a belly pat.  
jim was in his fetal position nuzzling the walls and feeling the gentle massages and juices, lulling him back to sleep. such a gentle loving stomach~  
jim wasn't sure how to feel the first time. he wanted to play around more! but he was sleepy and it was nice to rest~ let his new master rock and soak him to sleep~  
jim was halfway there when he heard Aarrrgghh start to speak. jim thought he was talking to jim, when he heard the word blinky 'uh oh'  
Aarrrgghh had his arm behind his head, gently patting and burping. enjoying his new food. he was excited to be a dad! he had the PERFECT breeding womb! jim was so nice! and loving and sexy~  
Aarrrgghh couldn't wait until his next fuck!  
he was about to fall asleep, hand on the belly bump when he heard blinky walk in "ah, there you are Aarrg-where did master jim go?" Aarrrgghhs eyes shot open "uh.....uhh"  
"he was just here a few moments ago" "He....went....somewhere" "where to?" Aarrrgghh burped into his fist "Aarrrgghh you did NOT eat him did you?"  
"...maybe...got...pregnant..." "AND your breed him?!" "Sorry...." blinky just sighed "very well. nothing i can do, or you. other than cough him up, i highly doubt you will"  
Aarrrgghh just smiled and burped again happily  
Blinky walked over and patted the bulge "master jim, enjoy your time, if what Aarrrgghh speaks true, then we shall help plan for motherhood later on"  
blinky gave a few belly rubs and pats before walking away...  
meanwhile inside. jim was so embarrassed! he tried to keep his little 'secret' just that, a secret! he tried not to let anyone know about his 'stomach adventures'.  
he didn't need EVERYONE to know!. and with blinky knowing?! it just made everything far more awkard....  
jim groaned and made bubbles in the juices. great. now he really DID wish he could get digested. at least that way he wouldn't have to see blinky.  
^^^^^^

Jim was sleeping soundly. the stomach gently massaging it's loving pet. rocking it and making sure it was nice and warm in the fluids, making sure it was juuust enough to keep his head above it.  
jim heard the stomach gurgle. he just tucked himself into it more. he didn't want to wake up! not yet!. it gurgled more. suddenly the opening above jim's head made noise and opened. 'ugh bleh!'  
glug and food started to get poured onto his head. it must have been morning now, and his husband must be eating breakfast...  
Aarrrgghh had stretched and yawned. he rubbed his stomach, completely forgetting about the now pregnant food within him. he walked and yawned some more before getting some food and chowing  
down. the mornings were typically nice and relaxing. trollmarket was usually still quiet at these early morning hours. as he ate he felt like he was forgetting something....something important....he  
just shrugged and kept eating...his stomach kept gurgling, he just thought it was still hungry. and not telling him that their pregnant belly pet was still within it sleeping soundly  
Aarrrgghh just patted his stomach and burped a few times. he could have sworn he felt a wiggle....he just shrugged and continued eating....  
Jim tried to wipe his face. more food just kept coming down. he groaned and well...started to eat....hey, he was hungry too! so he sat up and stretched with the little room he had and started to eat.  
he looked around, everything was calm. until it wasn't. the food and glug had stopped pouring down, and suddenly everything around him moved and churned.  
the stomach tightend and tried to help keep it's pet in one place and not swished around.

Aarrrgghh had gotten up after he finished eating. he was going to walk around trollmarket, as per usual. he stopped by the doorway when he noticed....jims cloths....it made it mouth water,  
they smelled soooo good~ where was jim though? Aarrrgghh ignored the close after a nice long few moments of sniffing them before leaving  
he felt his stomach gurgle and churn. he just patted and rubbed it. maybe he was still hungry?. he walked trollmarket, occasionally rubbing and patting, followed by a few burps.  
Jim was in a fetal position, being held in place by the stomach. it tried to rock jim back to sleep. he was grumpy that he was totally forgotten! he tried to yell and wiggle, get Aarrrgghh to notice it's pet!  
he just patted and rubbed, complity oblivious.....jim really hoped hed make a good father at least.....if jim and his eggs were going to be safetly tucked away, then he needed to teach Aarrrgghh to  
remember his family!...mmh...egg laying~ jim rubbed his own somach, excited to lay his clutch  
he wondered just how many eggs he could push out. the most he did was 4. he made his own mental challenge to beat the score! 5 and more!  
another few belly pats. jim at this point had given up. well, when he lays his eggs and is nice and tucked away, maybe then the big troll would remember....  
Aarrrrgghh had walked around for a few hours now. his stomach still strangly upset. so he scarfed down socks, food, glug, and everything else that he could push down his throat. jim just complained  
and groaned when everything covered him. thankfully the stomach digested everything quickly, and then 'pet' and soaked it's pet, making sure he was nice and clean again! truly the most caring  
stomach jims been in  
Aarrrgghh talked to some others and even had some drinking contests. he did an entire bath of glug and gave a massive burp! all the time jim was getting agitated that he was now more in glug than  
stomach acid  
another few hours went by, jim really wanted some fresh air, and to stretch his legs......he was also really really horny. dam did he want to fuck Aarrrgghh

Aarrrgghh was humming to himself when he returned to the library. Blinky was reading a couple books at once when he heard the troll walk in "ah, there you are Aarrrgghh. so, has master jim finished  
reading his book?" "hm? dunno" "he should have by now" Aarrrgghh went and sat down, patting his stomach and gave a burp "is your stomach upset?"  
"think so, been like this all day. won't stop making noise" "what did you eat this time? a dishwasher?" "that was only one time!...no....just regular stuff"  
"well at least master jim didn't have to-wait...is....he still inside?!" "uh...no?" "well when did you let him out?" "uh....uh oh"  
"if he isn't inside and you didn't let him out....did you digest him?!" "uh....maybe?" Blinky ran over and put his ear against Aarrrgghhs stomach 

"master jim! if you're currently un digested please speak up!....master jim?.....are you in there?.....DID YOU TRULY DIGEST HIM?!" "NO! NO NO! ACCIDENT!"  
"no one accidently digests someone!" "uh...um....what now?"  
^^^^^

Jim wanted out, he was too tired from struggling all day, so he closed his eyes and decided to just go back to sleep.....in his dreams he thought he heard blinkys voice.  
he ignored it and cuddled deeper, the stomach easing him back into a deep sleep....  
Blinky started to rub and massage Aarrrgghh's stomach, seeing if they could locate a hopefully undigested jim "i can't believe you would be so irresponsible! and didn't you mention he was in  
fact impregnated by you!?!" "uh.....yes?" "you just digested not only master jim but your own future babies!" "uh....uh oh"  
"''uh oh indeed! wait wait! i feel a lump! hopefully this is master jim and not a clogged up collection of socks" "ohhh that why stomach gurgle!"  
"master jim, if that's you, please give us a sign!....master jim?....any sign really!....a wiggle or a noise or possibly both!....anything really, the smallest wiggle to know you're alright!....  
are you in a lower intestine?....can you hear me?....hmm, perhaps your stomach walls are too thick..." "what now?"  
"hmm....let me think of that....YOU try to prevent your stomach from digesting any further!" "uh...how?" "you vore! you figure it out!"  
blinky ran off out of the library. Aarrrgghh looked at the little lump "master jim?.....sorry for digest....didn't mean to...."  
^^^^

within the stomach jim kept sighing, he just wanted to sleep!. in his dreams he kept hearing blinkys voice, along with pats an rubs. he tried to ignore it and just rest. the stomach kept  
doing it's best to keep it's occupant in it's deep sleep....  
Arrrgghh was poking and touching the little lump. it was much smaller than yesterday....he really really hoped he didn't digest him....  
"uh...hello?...master jim?.....if you come out...i...uh....i breed you more!....want egg?....you awake?.....can....i undigest you?....uh...hello?"  
Blinky had ran back into the room holding a few things. first, some stomach relaxants. it the stomach stops working so much, maybe they could actually figure out of jim is goop or a solid.  
the second was a magical hearing device. used by ancient scholars to hear the unheard (it was just a human stethoscope) the  
third was a small camera. Aarrrgghh will swallow it and hopefully they could find whatever muk was in there  
"now, swallow this and pray to deya your stomach did not commit such an atrocity." Aarrrgghh nodded and swallowed....  
The stomach gurgled and bubbled, slowly relaxed itself. it gurgled in protest. it want to keep its food safe and asleep! now it was too tired itself. jim slowly slipped into a deeper pool of acid.  
ignoring the world around him  
Blinky but up the magical hearing device "what now?" "hush!" "...so-" "don't speak! im trying to listen" Blinky patted and rubbed the bulge a bit and tried to listen intently. he  
thought he heard snoring "deyas grace! i think he's alive!" "he is?" "i think so.....uh...hmm...alright....cough him out" "..uh....how?"  
"What do you mean how?!" "all other foods just kept inside" "you vore and never learned how to-what kind of predator are you?!" "sorry...."  
"No matter we still: wait i think something's happening!"  
Jim had it, he fully woke up and moved. he was groggy and just wanted to sleep. so far, Aarrrgghh has been a TERRIBLE host!. "-st....im..." Jim rubbed his face and looked  
"wha? is someone talking?" "ma....ji" "hello?" "te....im" "hello? Aarrrgghh? is this a dream?" "er...j..."  
outside Blinky kept calling "master jim! master jim! he's alive at least. that's good. hm...." a very dulled quiet "blinky?" could be heard. "MASTER JIM YOU'RE ALIVE!"  
"yeah" "on a scale of fully to partially digested, what would you rate yourself?" "wha?" "how digested are you?" "im...not" "your alright?"  
"yeah, im fine. tired. grumpy. but fine" "OH THANK DEYA! Aarrrgghh your stomach hasn't harmed him. thankfully" blinky shot a mean glare. "master jim, we're going to get you out"  
"okay....yeah, i want out" "good! we shall do it post haste!" "won't take very long, alright, cough me up" "arrrg here, even though he's a predator, has never learned how  
to regurtitate" "WHAT!?" "my thoughts exactly....we....well.....do know a way to get you out" "then do it!" "are you sure?" "literally ANYTHINGS better than this!"  
"uh.....how do you feel about intestines?" "what do those have to do with nything?" "you...may or may...not...have...to travel through them" "what are yo-no...no...nononono  
i am NOT going out that way!"  
"well....its either that or you now live your entire life within his stomach" "willing to do that!" "uh....very well....Aarrrgghh, swallow down some blankets, pillows, food-"  
"that stuff will just digest blinky" "hm....troubling....."  
Aarrrgghh poked the bulge"uh...master jim?" "yeah?" "im...sorry" "for what?" "Eating...and...forgetting...." "it;s okay. believe it or not but your stomach has been the nicest  
one ive ever been in" "aww thank you"  
Blinky was sorting through various books on predator behavior "Well at least he's enjoying his hopefully NOT PERMANTE STAY" Aarrrgghh looked down in shame as he rubbed his stomach  
"hey Aarrrgghh?" "yes jim?" "you really do need to learn to cough me up. if we plan on making this work, i need to be able to go back and forth and NOT out the back end"  
"might need to..." "NO. YOU just need to learn it!" "Well...easier..." "NO NO NO I AM NOT GOING FULL TOUR" "hhmm....easier" "Aarrrgghh don't you DARE"  
"might....want to" "IF YOU DO THAT THEN I SURE AS HELL WON'T LET YOU EVER PUT YOUR EGGS IN ME AGAIN!" blinky gasped "i found a way! alright this predator book says that if you  
rub against a certain wall while Aarrrgghh does, it should trigger his reguratation!" "worth a try. better than the back end"

^^^^^^^  
Jim had just finished getting out of a shower. he was pissed. Aarrrgghh was like a puppy who was in trouble. he whimpered and didn't look jim directly in the eye "sorry..."  
"you-look, i just cant go in your stomach for a while. okay? after what you did" "Well....learned better now"  
"thankfully i never need to learn an entire trolls digestive track" it took a few hours but he finally was spit out  
he kisses Aarrrgghh and tells him that he needs to practice more, and to NOT FORGET ABOUT HIM!

^^^^  
it's nine months now. Jim is holding three eggs close to him. Aarrrgghh is gently feeling nuzzling him and his new little family.  
after a few hours of jim laying and resting, Aarrrgghh coughed his new family up. one went in, four came out. Aarrrgghh giggled with jim about that  
they cuddled and rested. that night they went back to fucking, nothing like expanding the family~ finally, 3323 kids were born and they took over the world  
the end


	3. two troll dudes

different mini things i couldn't finish. give me ideas and i might. your call bros

gunmar taunting jim being his little husban~   
gunmar gives super intense rough sex, kanj is slower and more vanilla, but still good

same situation. gunmar holding Jim up while he fucks him. dragging his tonuge across his neck and side of face and up the hair. his wonderful little breeding toy~   
help him make his new life of love and kids too. spawning new dark champions. meanwhile in that sitaution. kanj is licking at jim with nuzzles and kisses, saying how he's excited to raise a fam with him. idk just go wit it   
kanjigar being loving and gentle. gunmar being rough and humiliating jim. either way, both say jim tastes amazing, and will most likely spend the rest of his life in their stomachs

Gunmar growling as he licks the back of jims neck. "mmhh.....you are just so delicious, how i keep you out of my stomach forever is somewhat of a mystery.   
no wait, i like to fuck you just as much. there's my answer. so, do you want me to continue to fuck you? or would you rather take a trip down my throat?   
you know what, im not giving you a choice, im doing both"

kanjigar. kisses and licks jim neck "you are so beautiful...mmhh...soo tasty...so...sexy.....im so happy your becoming my new little husband. i just, have this need to constantly fuck you.   
im almost afraid i might break you. i think putting you back home would be best, stave my lust off for a time. if i can't put you in my stomach quick enough,  
i might end up accidently breaking you....would you like that?...me breaking you in?"


	4. dealers choice

(whoever you want i guess)  
they pin you to the ground, standing on all fours above you, licking you slowly, taunting you, saying how you're going to go into their stomach  
saying you're their prey, their food. savoring you, saying how delicious you are, their stomach is excited for you to be in it  
your body shakes and breath unstable. you end up having an orgasm, simply by their nips and licks. they chuckle and growl.   
saying how all you did was add more flavor to yourself. how you're such a tasty morsel.   
they want to swallow down your phone along with you, making sure you can take pictures of where your at, where your new home is.   
they rub their tummy and moan, loving how you filled them up. their stomach happy for it's new friend  
you can feel the stomach gently massage your body. you hear their heart beating, along with their breathing.   
you constantly hear their moans of approval of you being where you're supposed to. your food. plain in simple. their food.   
they say their licking their lips and pleasuring themselves to you  
occasionally you can feel them gently rub their stomach, saying how much they love their new food.   
they're happy to put it into their proper place. they were always meant to be in their stomachs. you were born food for them  
their saying how good you're making their (insert whatever here XD). knowing well enough where your new home is.   
your living in them, now and for the rest of your life. you should get cozy, your going to be staying there. inside of them.   
reminding them of what delicious food you were  
you hear them chuckle and give a few hard pats on their stomach, jostling you around. you're all wet and slippery,   
you feel relaxed and....at home....maybe they are right. you always were just walking talking food for them. you belong here.   
you've always belonged here  
the warm juices soaking your body, making you feel even more relaxed. so warm, so cozy and snug


End file.
